


Bloodlust

by frozengay



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, M/M, Riverdale, Supernatural - Freeform, vampire, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozengay/pseuds/frozengay
Summary: When Toni Topaz, along with the other sheltered members of the Southside Serpents are suddenly forced into a world they’d never experienced, to face off evils they would never be able to prepare for, will they be able to survive? And at what cost will it take for the bloodshed to end?orA Riverdale AU where the Southside Serpents are werewolves and the Vixens/Bulldogs are vampires. Enemies to friends to lovers type beat.Weekly updates :)
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 0 - The Start

**Author's Note:**

> YALL TELLING ME CHERYL WHO LITERALLY IS THE ENCOMPASSMENT OF R E D AND PALE AND ETERNALLY BEAUTIFUL AND 10000 YEARS OLD A I N T A VAMPIRE AND THAT RAG TAG TEAM OF SoUtHsIdE mIsFiTs DONT HAVE WOLF CLAN VIBES? OK SURE

I stood in the middle of thousands of supernatural beings being torn apart, left to bleed out of crumpled to ash.  
It was stomach wrenching. The smell, like cigarette smoke and skin burning made me want to puke and the sight of some of the people I grew up calling friends laying dead made me feel queasy.

But there was one vampire, one more horrible and terribly vile than the rest. She had this awful blood red hair; eyes as black as the night sky, her fangs remained with bits of flesh from where she tore her victim apart.  
She was flying faster than everyone, moving in a way that was nearly graceful. But there was no grace in the way she would murder whomever got in her path, werewolf or vampire, for she had a target in sight. Her body gravitating towards me, where I felt as if I was rooted into the soul of the earth.  
I could hear the bloodcurdling screams of the victims who met their end around me fading into background noise as my breathing and heartbeat overtook the slaughter.  
I knew what was coming so I shut my eyes, waiting for the impact of her fangs colliding into my neck but it never came. Instead, a soft nearly whiny growl was coming from in front of me. 

I snapped my eyes open, blinking thru the tears enough to clearly make out the body of a small  
vampire, maybe my age with a few inches on me. She was frail, skin as pale as snow and hair like fire.  
She was stood protectively between me and the older vampire. She didn't hesitate to snap the older vampire's head when it came down to it, but what came of it was the most haunting thing. This young girl laying still on the ground with a deep gash in her neck, the dark blood spitting out of the cavern where her coronary artery should be, crows feet slowly creeping out from the edges of the wound and expanding until her gentle features were encompassed in dark veins. I fell to my knees in the dirt, crawling toward the vampire. A red headed boy a few years older then me appeared by us in a matter of moments, screaming at me to go as he kneeled beside the girl.  
I was older then a few of the wolves fighting, faster, stronger. But this child just risked her life for me. I didn't know why. I never would. And her death followed me like a ghost

We were trained to hate them. Born and bred to kill them like mercenaries. But why would a vampire risk her life in exchange for mine if they’re as evil as we were told?  
I wish I knew.


	2. Chapter 1 - She Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this sucks it’s almost 6 am and I have not slept at ALL WOO

I let a hand falloff my guitar, the nails of the hand stilling the chords tapped mindlessly on the mahogany.   
It was a little after 6 am, and with no plans until the afternoon, I decided to hang back at the Wyrm with the rest of my clan.  
A clan of werewolves, to be specific. As cliche and theatrical as it may sound; it wasnt some crazy folklore tale to us. We'd always been descendants of wolves, living with our packs in houses splayed across the south side.   
I was the only girl in my pack, the guys being like my older brothers. But I never had a problem fighting with a single one of them, and especially alongside them.

We weren't magic, other then being able to shape shift. It wasn't a special full moon thing, and we didn't eat out of bowls or have insane amounts of hair growing from, well, everywhere. Our house was decent enough, a run down bar turned house, naming it the Wyrm after one of the original council members. Our clan, as a whole, was known as the Southside Serpents, a biker gang. We weren't rich, none of us were. We worked hard, never stole. And we killed only in defence against other clans.

But it was hard, especially with my grandfather being head of the council. I needed to be perfect, but it was exhausting.   
Sighing, I got up from my chair and placed my guitar down, walking across the hall to my best friend, Jughead Jones' room, looking down at the snoring boy that was currently rolled up in a ball. Smiling, I grabbed the glass of water on his desk and emptied the contents onto him. "Up and at 'em Jug!"

"Toni! What the hell!" He growled, scrambling to grab a towel from the dirty stack of laundry before drying himself off

"I assume you were going to say thank you for waking you before noon." I answered quirking a brow and crossing my arms 

He snorted, eyes rolling as he sat up "Sure thing. and what do you want that couldn't have waited until I woke up myself?" 

I dodged the towel that he tossed my way,  
"Clean up your room. I don't want FP losing his shit before the Lodges get here." I said, grimacing at the long unwashed clothes that lay on the floor, among dirty plates and empty boxes of pizza.

He growled, pushing past me to grab his beanie off his desk "My dad shouldn't be letting the northside scum near the wyrm. Especially when we aren't here to defend it." he shook his dark brown hair out, rubbing at his sleep-sunken eyes.

"Yeah, I know." I rolled my eyes tirelessly, sitting on the end of his unslept bed "But we're going to have to be... well, apart of them now I guess. Fuck, I don't know. They just want to make sure their money is actually benefiting us."

"You really think they care about us at all, Toni? They want to find out as much shit about us as they can. Classic Sheriff FP Jones playing right into the hands of none other than mayor Hiram fucking Lodge."

I ignored him, tossing a dirty pair of jeans that lay in a heap on his bed at him "Seriously, dude, what are you even gonna wear to school?"

he shot me a pointed look, shimming into his jeans "Riverdale fucking High." He snorted out a bitter laugh "Yknow, I always hated them. They constantly thought they were better then the Southside. Still do." 

I motioned to his room, and with a roll of his eyes he balled up a few shirts and tossed them into the laundry bin, crushing up the empty pizza boxes and stuffing them in a black garbage bag  
"Done! Now can I go sleep!?" I rolled my eyes, grabbing him by his arm and shoving him out into the hall 

"OK, no, we have to wait for my grandpa to get back, and also it's your turn to do the dishes!" He rolled his eyes, following me down to the kitchen

"Okay, it's not my fault he chose to pop up after months, and it's honestly not even that bad in here, Sweets is the one who makes the mess anyhow."

I looked at him blankly, a smirk making its way up my face as he relented and began loading the dishwasher with plates thatd been sky high all week in the sink.

"Jug, how do you expect to be accepted into the real world if you dont put the effort in. Its our one chance of getting out of the southside and finally being normal." 

He grit his teeth, and I watched as the dogs in his mind turned. His eyes flickered from me to the chipped plate in his hands, before finally meeting my eyes with a dark gaze "We'll never be normal, Toni. We'll always be those freaks from the Southside. Even worse if they knew what we really were."

In a few seconds another two of our pack mates rounded the corner, a shit eating grin on Fang's face, while Sweetpea was biting into a piece of chicken breast from last night's dinner.   
"hey girls what up?" Sweetpea grinned, slipping into the room and getting a punch to the shoulder by Jughead

"Jesus, Fangs! You are not wearing that when we get to the new school."

"What? come on T, it's my best dressed look."

He was wearing ripped shorts, yellow and green triangles everywhere, a- what he called- suit shirt. It was really just a torn up brown tank top. And of course, to pair it all together, no shoes.

"It really is the best he has, Tiny." SweetPea cackled from where he was sitting on the kitchen counter

"Antoinette." a loud and deep voice boomed throughout the house, starting from the basement 

I quickly ran out the kitchen and down the two flights, grinning as I embraced my grandfather  
"Grandpa! You're back from the scavenge."

Salvatore Topaz. My remaining living ancestor. My parents abandoned me as a child, and I didn't have any brothers or sisters. Except for the ones in my pack. We were named the Serpents, after the Unaktane Tribe, that died fighting tooth and nail for our chance to live.

"Grandpa, what happened to your face?" I grabbed at his chin, tilting his head towards me to reveal the three deep cuts starting from behind his brown braided hair, down his aged neck.

"What happened!" I demanded touching his scars which made him flinch. The blood was fresh. And it was thick. 

"Well I had a little disagreement with a certain Goulie" he explained glaring at the doors to our den. It lead to the outside world, connecting the Serpents, Goulies, and other gangs to the northsiders. Also known as a door.   
Every connotation had to be so overly-expressed. 

But then again, none of us had any schooling or knew how to socialize outside wrestling, drinking and dirt biking, so theatrics werent that far fetched.

Of course, not all of us were on the same side, as my grandpa clearly demonstrated. The Ghoulies were a rival clan. Evil, violent, wreck less, the things we didn't stand for. but we're still connected in our hatred to the other side of the tracks. The goulies weren't so polite about it, but they also weren't exactly allowed in Riverdale due to their extremities.

"To more important matters," he took a seat, waiting for the boys to settle into the weathered old couch before continuing 

"Starting today at noon, and until graduation day, you all will be attending Riverdale high, as you know. A mortal school. And the council puts your safety in the hands of Riverdale's law now. You may not transform or get into any serious trouble or you will be suspended from any clan celebrations, and removed from the clan effective immediately. They cannot know of your nature, or the existence of werewolves." 

Golden rule. Never get exposed.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I didn't want to hide who I was constantly. And now, I was sentenced to until senior year. I was looking forward to seeing the opposite side of the tracks, a place none of the serpents ever passed to. We were the first generation to actually life outside the clan. But at such a cost where I couldn't be myself? 

"Why are we starting now?" Jughead asked, glaring at my grandfather "We never had to in the past. Why should we have to sacrifice our freedom just to fit in with a bunch of rich asshats?"

"I realize the fault I have made by arguing with the council before and now... Things have changed. It's best for you all to join the rest of the children your age and live a proper, prosperous life." He swallowed thickly "Gather your friends, Sweetpea," he motioned to the oldest of us all "you will lead on the harley to a diner called Pop's. Pop Tate, one of our oldest council members will assist you from there." 

"All right! We get the bikes!"

He ignored the wolf and turned to me, his face a void of blankness, stopping me as soon as I opened my mouth

"Antoinette," he sighed, a small smile on his old face "Please be civil. Especially crossing... the undead's path. I'm trusting you to take care of the serpents."

I nodded. Of course I had to be the mature one out of a group of idiot boys.

He walked away, leaving us to sit   
in the basement "So?" We all turned our attention to Fangs, who looked expectantly "Let's go to Pop's!"

"Come on..."I laughed, pushing a groaning Jughead up.

—

The next two days were filled with learning how to act like civilized teenagers (more so for the boys) and getting used to waking up at 7 am every morning. The hardest task was probably getting Fangs into clothes that didn't look like he stole them off a homeless guy.   
It was Wednesday morning when we were pulling up to the front of the school building. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding "You guys go ahead, I'll see you in there" I said, the boys all turning to look back at me "Alright T." 

I put my bike into park, kicking down the stopper and removing my helmet, a hand running thru my tangled hair. 

Even the parking lot was full of expensive cars with kids just as lavish mulling around.   
I looked at myself in my bike's side mirror.   
I wasn't ugly.   
Long brown hair with streaks of purple and pink, darker skin, brown eyes. I wasn't tall, 5'5. 

We all decided to keep our serpent jackets on while anywhere besides the Wyrm, even if it made us stand out more. I had one of Sweetpea's old plaid shirt's around my waist, a black tank top, jeans, and to top it all of some exquisite boots so scuffed up the soles were tearing. I wouldn't ever compare to any of the silver-spoon fed kids within the building or around this side of the tracks and that was fine. It was best I didn't go noticed, especially with the guys who were all so hyper-over protective of me. 

Partly due to the war we had to fight in back when I was a kid, getting myself caught up in something I had no idea how to handle.

It was the typical fairytale triste. Vampires against Wolves. Our long standing truce had been broken. I couldn't fight that well because my strength and stamina weren't nearly as developed as the guys were. The boys, were enlisted to fight and I, being curious, followed them into the field where the two groups faced off. I shouldn't have ever been there.

I stood in the middle of millions of Supernatural beings getting slashed and ripped apart. It was stomach wrenching. But there was one Vampire more horrible and terrible than the others, her name was Vanessa. She had this awful blood red, her eyes were black pits of despair, no sign of a soul. She flew past everyone killing whoever got in her path, Wolf or Vampire, but she had a target in lock and, unfortunately that target was me, she was inches away and I knew what was coming so I shut my eyes awaiting my death but instead I heard a growl. Almost feral. 

I opened my eyes to see a vampire, maybe my age with a few inches on me  
standing protectively between me and theVampire. She didn't hesitate to snap the older vampire's head, but what came of it was the most haunting thing. This young girl laid still on the ground with a deep gash in her neck, the dark blood spitting out of the cavern where her coronary artery should be, crows feet slowly colouring around the wound and expanding. I stood there completely shellshocked,   
a red headed boy a few years older then me came running to a stop in front of me, screaming at me to go as he kneeled beside the girl.   
I was older then a few of the wolves fighting, faster, stronger. But this child just risked her life for me. I didn't know why.And her death followed me like a ghost.

I hadn't noticed the tears that were streaming down my face until i felt the teardrops hitting my hands that were slowly transforming into claws

"Fuck..." 

I took a few calming breaths, shaking my hands, until they reverted back into fingers, and wiped my mascara-tear streaks off. With one last deep breath, I hopped off my bike and began walking into the front doors of the next 3 years of my life.

-  
Students and teachers all stared at us as we walked in. The Southside serpents hadnt been seen in decades on the Northside; not in our quantity and certainly not integrating into one of their places.   
We all wore scruffy clothes, holes in our shoes and weathered jeans. the lot was occupied by about 30 serpent bikes, too. 

I scanned the loitering students anxiously, watching as they laughed and stared. 

Sweetpea must have noticed too, and growled lowly and shot them a glance, which made them turn and run down the crowded hall. I elbowed him for that.

We got to the end of the hall, where a table sat with two smiling faces. but before we could even introduce ourselves, a flock of teens came stomping down the stairs. They were... exactly what differentiated the Northside from the Southside. Perfect lean bodies, clean haircuts and manicures. They all wore the school varsity jackets and cheer uniforms, and the one in the front, well, she was something else

A red dress, red pumps, her lips in the same bright shade. She was a redhead, and her hair was down in perfect waves. Her dress was all too revealing, and her eyes glinted with something unreadable as she looked at me.  
The girl stopped, as her friends did too. She gave me a once over and scowled, cocking her hip out while seemingly studying the rest of us. The guy on her right, seemed ready to attack us. He was smirking and glaring, and it irked Jughead, I could feel by the warmth radiating from his body.

Vampires. 

Deciding to obey my grandfather and the council's rule, I smiled putting a hand out with a slight wave "Hi, I'm Toni. Toni Topaz"

The redhead looked me up and down, stepping closer, a small curve to the ends of her lips. I saw some red flecks in her hazel eyes and I felt myself almost immediately drawn to her. "Do us all a favour and find some other school to debase with your hard-scrabble ways." 

I narrowed my eyes, stopping the boys with a quick flick of my hand from attacking the other group.  
"Why don't you come over here and say that to my face."

"Happily, queen of the buskers." 

She stopped as she whispered in my ear "Lovely look of a bad dye job you're demonstrating there, Toni."  
Her voice sent a shudder thru my body, and I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. 

"Reggie, dude, calm down," A redheaded boy put his hands between Jug and the smirking jock, who were gaining on each other while I was in my head 

"Cheryl, stop being a bitch." The other smiling face from earlier piped in, standing beside the redhead "They have just as much a right to be here as you do." 

The girl- Cheryl- even her name tasted sweet on my tongue, rolled her eyes, cocking her hip out "Whatever. Soon enough youll all be gone. Toodles!" 

"Hi," The dark haired girl greeted, sticking her hand out in front of me "I'm Veronica."

"Oh shit," Fangs laughed from behind me "You're a Lodge!"

"That I am." She smiles thinly, patting the redheaded boy on the arm "This is Archie Andrews. Captain of the football team, and an absolute heartthrob." 

He gave a small shrug, and Jughead spoke up "I'm Jughead, that's Sweetpea, Fangs, and Toni."   
"I know," Veronica beamed, steeping forward to put both hands on my face. She was definitely... eccentric "Wow, you have great skin!" 

I nodded, albeit a bit lacklustre due to the position I was in. After a moment, she dropped her hands and handed us each a piece of paper "You guys all have the same home room, and youll find the rest of your classes listed on there."

"Only an hour for lunch?" Jughead groaned, to which I shook my head at "Sorry about him, he kinda is always eating."

"I get that" Archie said warmly "Jug, I can show you where the best vending machines are and how to pack your bag so you have enough room for a full rotisserie."

Jughead's eyes widened, following Archie down the wall without so much of a goodbye. Sweetpea and Fangs got distracted by the sounds of sneakers and basketballs echoing from the gymnasium, and I just stood by Veronica, who laughed at their antics.  
"Some friends you have," she said, I nodded "Yeah, theyre certainly something. So where do I find...?" I briefly glanced down at my schedule for my first few classes "Mr. Honey's room?" 

"English then History?" I nodded abrasively "awesome I do too! Right this way," 

High school. What a thrill.


End file.
